Mil Caminos un destino
by Abril Caballero
Summary: Corregido! La Historia de Candy a cuatro años desde la tarde en que con sus amigos se sentó a disfrutar de una alegre comida en el Hogar de Pony. Candy Candy no me pertenece,fic sin fines de lucro  Capitulo 1 Nubarrones y Sol
1. Nubarrones y Sol

La madrugada avanzaba, trayendo consigo la tímida claridad de un nuevo día, junto al trinar de muchas aves invisibles, el aroma exquisito de la tierra y la hierba mojada luego de una noche de tormenta. El cielo había tornado un tinte marengo , por lo que no se sabía a ciencia cierta cuál sería el rostro del sol aquella mañana. Si se mostraría o seguiría oculto tras oscuros nubarrones como durante toda la semana.

Los empañados cristales del cuarto pronto dejaron adivinar que el sol comenzaría a alumbrar debido a la creciente claridad que entraba por ellos. Lentamente la atmósfera se fue impregnando con el aroma a pan recién horneado mientras unos pasos furtivos comenzaban a escucharse en el corredor como si una cuadrilla de duendecillos se despertase a los quehaceres con pies aún soñolientos pero, luego de unos minutos el ruido se transformó en verdaderas carreritas sobre el bien pulido piso de madera.

En la semi oscuridad de la habitación, un rostro solitario trataba de adivinar con una divertida expresión a quién pertenecería cada pisada mientras unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes se perdían más allá de la ventana tratando de ver la luz ...francamente la muchacha se sentía agotada luego de una noche de insomnio pero su exigente estómago comenzaba a reclamar el hecho de que continuara en la cama cubierta hasta la respingada nariz con las tibias y suaves cobijas, mientras un pequeño pie tanteaba la temperatura del piso para volver a esconderse bajo el calor de las mantas en medio de un estremecimiento al comprobar lo frío de la madera.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la muchacha adivinó esta vez , por la lentitud y firmeza de cada pisada, de que se trataba de la Hermana María y sus botas de invierno.

- Ya amaneció...- avisó la monja, ataviada con su albinegro hábito -...Buenos días.

- Hola , Hermana María – Sonrió la muchacha sentándose en la cama con las frazadas hasta los hombros- Hace bastante frío hoy ¿ No?.

- Sí. Pero tú eres la única que aún no se levanta, Candy. ¿ Qué dirán de ti los niños?

- ¿Qué tomé una gripe por el clima?- rió guiñándole un ojo picarezcamente.

- Candice White...- regañó la mujer acercándose hasta quedar junto a ella.-No he mentido en toda mi vida y no lo haré justo ahora solamente porque tú todavía tienes sueño.

- Sólo bromeaba, Hermana María. Bajaré enseguida- se destapó al fin mostrando el elegante pijama de raso que a hurtadillas había sacado del closet de William Albert antes de viajar al Hogar desde la mansión de Lakewood. La monja le miró con el ceño fruncido, como desaprobando el hecho de que una muchacha llevase ropa masculina y su reclamo no se hizo esperar.

- Yo no sé por qué alguien se molestó en crear las camisas de dormir para señoritas si tú no ibas a usarlas después de cumplir los dieciocho años. Imagino que crees que las camisas de algodón son una cosa para niñas...pero las hay para muchachitas de tu edad y elegantes, si es que ya renegaste del algodón por ser algo humilde en comparación a otras telas...

- Oh, no...- sonrió ella , al ver el gesto en el rostro de la Hermana María, pero no se sintió afectada, al contrario sabía que ella podría salirle con uno de sus sermones desde el momento que se había destapado. Sabía muy bien que la monja iba a desaprobar siempre ese tipo de ocurrencias suyas...-Es que.. ¡este pijama es tan lindo! Y Albert apenas lo usa. Aunque tal vez ya deba estar extrañándolo.- intuyó lo que su protector estaría pensando acerca de la ubicación su pijama y volvió a reír por su travesura.

- Candy, Candy- suspiró ahora la monja, resignándose a la naturaleza extraña de la joven y sonrió también con un pequeño aire de reproche yendo hacia la puerta- Apresúrate o desayunaremos sin ti.- cerró la puerta, no sin antes escucharla gritar:

- ¡ Seré un relámpago !

El desayuno estaba exquisito. Había dulce de leche, mantequilla y queso junto a la leche que Tom se encargaba de llevar a diario apenas despuntase el alba. El pan estaba delicioso, hecho como de costumbre por la señorita Pony y en la gran mesa se reunían veinte rostros de distintos rasgos y edades que variaban entre los tres a ocho años pero que compartían el mismo ávido apetito cada mañana. Candy observaba cada carita risueña, cada nariz con algún toque de mermelada o manjar y no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese ternura y diversión pues se veía a ella misma en aquellos rostros. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María podían notarlo sintiéndose orgullosas por su labor , como a diario y especialmente cuando Candy, la hija pródiga, regresaba al Hogar aunque fuese para huir de sus penas y fantasmas de la alta sociedad. Tenían tan claro el espíritu libre de la joven, que aun cuando ya habían pasado casi cinco años desde que fuese formalmente recibida en la casa de su protector; les era difícil imaginarla asistiendo a los bailes de gala en compañía de los Andley , menos aún cuando tenían tan presente en su memoria a la pequeña llena de magulladuras por su empeño por trepar árboles o cualquier cosa que tuviese delante y que midiera el doble de su tamaño.

- ¿Albert vendrá hoy por tí?-preguntó la señorita Pony, bebiendo serenamente su leche con chocolate.

- Sí- suspiró ella- Vendrá a recogerme después de las siete de la tarde. Hoy tiene una junta con los Leagan

por lo de la Sociedad. Creo que ya no le interesa mantener negocios con ellos cuando lo más seguro es

que Neil se haga cargo de la fortuna de su familia ahora que su padre está un poco enfermo. Sabe que

Neil no puede darle otro uso al dinero que no sea el satisfacer sus caprichos, al igual que Eliza.

- ¿Tanto así?- preguntó la Hermana María- Creí que en algo podrían cambiar esos pequeños Judas. Es una

lástima que malgasten el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo han logrado reunir su padres.

- Bueno, supongo que mientras ellos se lo permiten…-inquirió ella como sin querer –No podemos culparlos.

- ¡Candy!-exclamó repentinamente un jovencito moreno de no más de siete años-Prometiste llevarnos al río para pasear en tu bote y pescar truchas.

- Lo sé, Louis, pero con este clima no podremos. Te prometo que cuando regrese cumpliré mi promesa y podrán ir todos.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?- le interrogó una muchachita de rubios rizos y vivaces ojos verdes, en quien Candy parecía reflejarse con trece años menos.

- April, todavía no me marcho…-observó ella-…pero no tardaré en regresar.- Le guiñó un ojo a las dos mujeres en la cabecera de la mesa – No hay tantas cosas que hacer en Lakewood.- volvió la vista a su pequeña réplica- Y cuando regrese les traeré una sorpresa.

- ¡Qué bien!- sonrió entusiasta el grupo de niños mientras las dos mujeres se miraban con cara de espanto. ¿Qué se le ocurriría esta vez? Era la pregunta en sus rostros, pero sonrieron para disimular . " Con razón la sra. Elroy le tiene tanto horror " se dijo la señorita Pony " Cuando se trata de los niños Candy no mide gastos…¡ Y ese bendito Albert le sigue los pasos! "

Candy aprovechó el resto del día para recorrer la colina y sentarse en una de las ramas más bajas del

Padre Arbol, movía perezosamente las piernas, aferrada a la húmeda corteza que le regalaba su dulzón aroma a resina. Vestía un par de botas para el agua y una jardinera que había sido confeccionada por la Hermana María luego de sus ruegos y que le había sido obsequiada como presente en su decimooctavo cumpleaños, un par de meses atrás. También llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo de piel forrado con lana de ovejas en el interior, el pelo largo y rizado apenas estaba peinado con un par de horquillas que no podían luchar contra el viento que le revolvía los rizos, enredándolos como en un baile sin fin. Respiró profundamente la fresca brisa cerrando los ojos y el viento de la colina susurró en su oido " Hola, Tarzán pecosa ". Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio al oír esa voz, ese susurro, ese eco de su propia mente negado a conciencia pero que siempre salía al exterior sin su permiso y sin avisarle…sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y el verde del paisaje tembló frente a ella tornándose borroso.

- ¡Terry… !- murmuró apenas, con el pecho agitado- Espero que Susana esté cumpliendo su promesa…

Suspiró profundamente para ahogar el llanto que se agolpaba ya en sus ojos, tragó saliva y con ello la

amargura del último abrazo, la última palabra, la sensación del único beso…- ¡ Ay, Padre Arbol…- susurró apoyando la frente en la fría corteza- Hasta cuándo voy a tenerlo cautivo en mi corazón…¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo ir? Acaso no sirvió de nada el haber huído para alejarlo si en el fondo sigo siendo la misma egoísta , queriendolo sólo para mi?- volvió a suspirar observando alrededor con desconsuelo- Annie, Patty…¿Dónde están ahora que las necesito más?

Un tímido rayo de luz se filtró por entre las capas de plomizas nubes, dibujando a lo lejos una luminosa columna semi transparente …"Stear…-susurró-…por favor, pídele a Dios que me ayude a olvidar."

- ¡Hey! ¡Jefe!¡Jefe!- gritó una voz en la distancia haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos

- ¡Eh!- se sorprendió ella enjugandose una lágrima solitaria, saltando de la rama-¡ Jimmy, hola, Jimmy!

El muchacho corrió hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza mientras le decía emocionado:

- Creí que no alcanzaría a verte, Jefe. ¡Con lo de las tormentas mi papá no ha querido dejarme venir!

- Pues llegas a tiempo, Jimmy- le respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza en la sonrisa, dándole un afectuoso golpe en el sombrero que hizo que este le cubriera los ojos al jovenzuelo Cartwright.

- ¡Oye!- fue la inmediata protesta, pero al descubrirse los ojos y ver su expresión no pudo callarse la pregunta- No me digas que estuviste llorando como una niñita- Había fruncido el ceño inquisitivamente.

Candy rió sinceramente ante el tono de franca reprimenda por su debilidad por parte del chicuelo, pero no

podía darle la razón.

- ¡ Claro que no, Jimmy! ¿ Por qué iba yo a llorar?

- No lo sé, tienes la nariz roja. Por eso.

- ¡Ah!- se refregó la pequeña y respingada naricilla ,diciendole- No seas tonto, Jimmy, es que la tengo fría. Toca- y le ofreció la nariz en una leve reverencia, gesto del cual se arrepintió enseguida, porque el muchacho aún no perdía su costumbre de gatarle bromas y le apretó fuerte pero no tanto como para lastimarla.

- Pues ahora si que vas a llorar!- rió él echandose a correr .

- Auch!- se quejó Candy cubriendo su ya roja nariz para perseguirlo- Jimmy Cartwright…¡ ya verás lo que le pasará a la tuya en cuanto te atrape!

- Nada, porque estoy con gripe…- gritó el chico mientras ambos se perdían corriendo rumbo a la llanura cuando comenzaba a caer una débil llovizna.

Cuando la puerta principal del Hogar se abrió se un golpe, dejó al descubierto a una muchacha sonrosada,

todavía agitada por sus correrías con Jimmy en el campo. Lucía algo empapada pero en su rostro fino había una amplia y luminosa sonrisa que Albert se maravilló de ver…¡ Por fin Candy volvía a ser feliz! Al menos era eso lo que el interpretaba mirándo su expresión, nueva pero al mismo tiempo antigua, porque hacía muchos años que él no le veía sonreír con tanta sinceridad, al contrario, muchas veces intuyó la ficción que había detrás de las sonrisas de la muchacha mientras compartían alguna velada o una simple conversación.

- ¡Albert!-exclamó ella acercandose a saludar a su protector con un gran abrazo- Disculpa el que haya tardado tanto pero fuí a saludar a los Cartwright con Jimmy y me olvidé del reloj.

- Me lo imaginé- sonrió el rubio y sereno albacea de los Andley.

- ¡ Candy, estás empapada!- exclamó la señorita Pony, recibiendo también un beso en la mejilla como saludo que no borró el gesto de desaprobación de su rostro.-Te vas a resfriar…

- No creo que sea para tanto- se defendió ella yendo a abrazar a la Hermana María.

- Me contagiarás también a mi, Candy. ¡ Estás hecha una sopa !- se quejó ella con un gesto afectuoso- Ve a cambiarte, que ya has hecho esperar demasiado al señor Andley

Albert observó a Candy hasta que se perdió en el pasillo sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Bebió de su

húmeante taza de café para continuar la charla interrumpida.

- Así que ya les contó lo de la sorpresa- ambas mujeres asintieron en silencio, pero fue la monja quien no pudo evitar quedarse callada.

- Espero que no cause ningún problema para usted y su familia. Ya bastante le hemos repetido que no gaste su dinero en noso…

- Hermana María, disculpe que la interrumpa-intervino el con su serenidad habitual- Pero no debe preocuparse por eso, para nosotros no es ningún problema aportar un granito de arena para reforzar la gran labor que ustedes realizan con estos niños. Yo especialmente, me siento en deuda con ustedes, porque gracias a su preocupación por los menos afortunados,tenemos a Candy en casa. Ella nos alegra la vida…Supongo que todo ese coraje, amor y buena voluntad fue también producto de sus enseñanzas.

- Ella nació con esos dones- sonrió Pony- Nosotras sólo supimos señalarle el camino, aunque…-su voz se ensombreció por un momento-…no pudimos enseñarle todo.

Albert bajó la vista a su café, consciente de lo que se refería la anciana.

- Señorita Pony- dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio-En la vida hay muchas cosas que uno debe aprender por

si mismo. Tenemos que tener muy en cuenta de que por mucho que se escriba de él en los libros, el

amor sigue siendo una experiencia de enfoque individual. Candy es todavía muy joven y le queda

mucho por vivir.

- Ese es nuestro consuelo-murmuró la monja, súbitamente triste mirando a su compañera que guardaba también la misma expresión en su rostro surcado por las arrugas de tantos años y tanto esfuerzo.

- También es el mío.-sonrió suavemente, mirandolas con un brillo esperanzador en la profundidad de sus ojos celestes.

- Debo retirarme- Avisó la monja poniendose de pie, seguida por el caballeroso Albert-Iré a ver cómo están los niños. Espero que Robert los esté cuidando bien. – Con su permiso, Señor Andley, Señorita Pony- sólo el eco de sus botas de invierno rebeló cuán rápido avanzó hacia la puerta trasera que daba con

la pequeña salita que hacia las veces de escuela para los niños. Albert no volvió a sentarse, porque en ese preciso momento Candy bajaba las escaleras.

Al llegar hasta ellos, Candy era otra persona, usaba un largo vestido verde petróleo de lanilla que le

llegaba hasta los talones y botines del mismo color. El vestido era ajustado hasta la cintura y se aflojaba en pliegues desde las caderas. Pony la miró con evidente orgullo, el cabello atado en un solo moño tras la nuca le daba a la chica un cierto aire de madurez, además resultaba inevitable negarse a ver la elegancia de su talle esbelto y casi soberbio.

- Miren…-observó ella como evitando con ello sentir y demostrar la tristeza que siempre le provocaba el

marcharse del Hogar de Pony que siempre consideraría su propio Hogar. Mostró uno de los botones color nácar del lado izquierdo de su vestido- Se va a caer.

La señorita Pony se levantó de su sillón mientras Albert tomaba la pequeña maleta de la chica para presenciar como tantas otras veces el rito de despedida entre ellas.

- Volveré tan pronto que ni siquiera tendrán portunidad de echarme de menos.- sonrió la muchacha

abrazando a la vieja dama con mucha ternura sin poder evitar un puchero y una lágrima.

- Vamos, mi niña, no te estás yendo a la guerra ni tampoco al fin del mundo.

- Lo sé-aceptó con una débil sonrisita-es que me duele irme de aquí, siempre. Dejando tanto atrás…

- Pero debes ver lo que está adelante …-sonrió la señorita Pony tratando de consolarla y darse también ánimo ella misma sin perder la oportunidad de dar un consejo-… Si nos pasamos la vida mirando hacia atrás, cuando el Señor nos reclame, nos daríamos cuenta de que desperdiciamos todos los buenos regalos que El puso ante nosotros sin habernos siquiera percatado de ello. Eso sería una gran desgracia ¿ No crees?

- Tiene razón, señorita Pony- aceptó ella con un movimiento de cabeza- Soy una loca- volvió a reír ella esta vez con mas ánimo- ¿ Y los niños?…Debo despedirme de ellos.

- Ve con Albert. O acaso te olvidas de que los niños están siempre mirando hacia adelante.

Candy miró a Albert y le sonrió, el devolvió el gesto con otro igual de dulce, cediendole su brazo para

salir de la casa junto a la dama.

Cuando llegaron junto al coche Candy se vió rodeada por veinte pares de inquietos brazos rodeandola

mientras las voces gritaban mezclandose en frases que ellos podían descifrar como "¡Adiós Candy!", "¡¿Cuándo volverás?, "¡Regresa pronto!" . Albert se divertía por el revuelo que su protegida causaba entre los niños cada vez que iba al Hogar, aunque nunca podía explicarse el por qué.

La Hermana María se abrió paso para abrazarla y decirle adiós para luego regresar al porche junto a la señorita Pony, llamando ambas a los niños para que dejaran que Candy se marchara y volviesen bajo el alero puesto que estaba comenzando a llover, pero estaban tan acostumbradas a la escena y sabían que no acabaría, por más ruegos que hicieran, hasta que la muchacha abordara el coche y éste se hubiese alejado un par de metros de ellos. Fue de ese modo que por fin el lustroso y negro automóvil partió lentamente, dejando atrás a todos los pequeños gritando adioses al unísono al tiempo que corrían bajo la lluvia para despedir a la muchacha que se marchaba y que había sacado medio cuerpo por la ventana para volverse a gritarles:

- ¡ Regresen a la casa o pescarán un resfrío por mi culpa!

La intervención resultó muy acertada ya que ellos se detuvieron casi asustados…ellos no podían permitir

Eso…en sus pequeñas cabecitas no cabía la idea de que la señorita Pony y la Hermana María culparan a su querida Candy por una enfermedad de ellos. En todo caso ambas ya habían salido del porche para ir a buscarlos cual pastores a su rebaño, porque la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse más intensa. Obedecieron la voz de Candy y regresaron a la protección del Hogar antes de que la lluvia arreciara.

Candy se sentó otra vez, subiendo el vidrio mientras resoplaba sus chasquillas, arreglando sus enredados rizos que habían quedado tan dispersos por el viento que su moño le cubría la mitad del rostro.

- Cómo revolucionas el tranquilo Hogar de Pony, Candy.- rió Albert - ¿ Qué les das a esos niños ?

- Nada. Sólo soy como ellos – sonrió ella sorprendida,para contestarle seriamente luego de un furtivo autoanálisis – A veces me pregunto cuándo voy a crecer.

Albert rió divertido ante la seriedad del tono que usó Candy y le respondió luego de una mirada fugaz.

- Pues, sólo tienes que parate por más tiempo ante el espejo…

- Gracioso, muy gracioso-contestó ella luego de mirarlo, cruzandose de brazos y torciendo la boca, porque

sabía perfectamente que Albert la conocía muy bien como para sugerirle algo que evitaba a toda costa. Pararse frente a un espejo.

- ¡ Es verdad !- argumentó él- Es el único modo de que te veas como realmente eres. El espejo no sólo

sirve para las banalidades de mirarse cómo te quedó el vestido o para maquillarse, Candy. A menos

que temas ver a un mostruo en vez de tu imagen, cosa que dudo ; primero, porque los monstruos no

existen y segundo, porque si existieran dudo que tú fueses uno, porque de serlo no traerías de cabeza a todos esos niños…¿ Hasta cuándo huirás de ti misma?

- Yo no huyo….sólo que no me gusta eso de verme las pecas a diario. Además, para eso de la

Introspección no necesito espejos….Tú no los necesitas y sabes muy bien cómo meditar .

- Pues estuve en Africa y ahí aprendí cosas que tú desconoces, pero eso…

- Pero…- Le interrumpió ella-… Puede ser válido el no querer mirar dentro de mi…no todavía…

Albert detuvo el coche en medio de un puente y la miró tan desafiante y fijamente que la hizo apastarse

contra el asiento, ante la pregunta:

- ¿Entonces cuándo, Candy…?

- No lo sé- murmuró prefiriendo estar en cualquier parte menos allí bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos celestes

que tenían más razón que sus miedos.

- Está bien- murmuró él echando a andar el coche otra vez- Sólo espero que lo que te dijo la señorita Pony se te quede ahí adentro… -Le tocó los húmedos rizos de la cabeza por un segundo, como mostrandole que su cerebro estaba allí no sólo para esconderse dentro del cráneo-…y no se te salgan por los oídos.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que Albert sólo miró a su interlocutora por el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver la

estoica expresión en el blanco y pecoso rostro…" Bueno…-pensó, respentando los berrinches de su querida Candy -…por no sonreir me callaré la sorpresa que tenía para ti. Simplemente esperaré a que te sorprendas con ella por ti misma, pequeña testaruda".

Siguieron en silencio durante el resto de camino que quedaba hasta la mansión, lugar al que llegaron cuando ya había oscurecido. Los faroles de la fachada estaban todos encendidos, revelando en gloria y majestad la belleza victoriana de la gran casa matriarcal de los Andley.

John recogió las llaves de las manos de Albert luego de abrir gentilmente la puerta para que la muchacha bajara y después de una leve y respetuosa reverencia se dirigió a guardar el automóvil en el garaje mientras que James y Adelaide se adelantaban a recibirlos con un paraguas.

Como la muchacha continuaba en silencio al entrar a la casa a Albert no le quedó más remedio que encargarse de romper el hielo.

- Vamos ,Candy. ¿ Estarás molesta conmigo por siempre? No quise herir tus sentimientos- Se disculpó,

creyendo que había sido demasiado duro con ella- Por el contario , quería hacerte comprender cuánto hay

en ti que desconoces o no quieres aceptar.

Ella lo miró por un momento, tan fijamente que Albert no pudo apartar la vista, descubriendo muy a pesar suyo que todo lo que había creído ver en ella cuando regresó tan llena de vida y alegría esa tarde al Hogar de Pony había sido un simple espejismo, una emoción pasajera, porque ante él, esos ojos color esmeralda comenzaron a brillar más de lo usual, temblando el iris y las pupilas a causa de un llanto reprimido que no tardó en aflorar. Ella no dijo nada, sólo se abrazó muy fuerte de él y comenzó a llorar casi compulsivamente.

Albert suspiró acariciando con delicadeza los dorados rizos sin decir palabra, mientras ella comenzaba a murmurar con tono ausente "Soy una tonta", "Soy una tonta".

- Candy-susurró él tiernamente- Dime. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿ por qué lloras de ese modo?

- Es que …yo…Albert…Siento tanta verguenza…yo no puedo ser ya más fuerte, no…No puedo serlo más.-Escondió el rostro en su regazo como si con eso pudiese no escuchar sus propias palabras declarando su derrota ante sus propios sentimientos- Hoy en la colina volví a oir su voz…Albert, volví a escucharlo…a sentirlo… y no lo puedo soportar más…

Albert la apretó un poco más sin querer interrumpir el monólogo de un alma abierta, pero consciente de

que por las circunstancias debía hacerlo, preguntandose al mismo tiempo cuántas veces habría llorado ella así en la soledad de su habitación.

- Mi dulce Candy- susurró besando su coronilla – No me gusta verte llorar de este modo. Si en mi

estuviese el poder para ahuyentar tus fantasmas, querida…lo haría con gusto. Hace unas horas te veías

tan hermosa sonriendo.

Candy aún temblaba pero sus sollozos se iban acallando desplazados por la cordura que recuperaba a fuerza de coraje.

- No lo olvido. Tengo tan presente su sensación en mi mente…su voz y su sonrisa…sus ojos

profundos…Es todo cuanto puedo recordar … A veces pienso que si olvido todo eso no podré vivir, yo

misma sería un fantasma, porque….porque lo que siento por él a pesar de que no está conmigo me da

fuerzas día a día….Para mi se convirtió como en el sol para las flores…ellas necesitan del sol para

vivir…y yo…yo me he estado muriendo lentamente durante estos años, porque no puedo verlo…no

podré sentirlo nunca más .

El la apartó y cogió su rostro con delicadeza para enfrentarla.

- Respira profundamente- le pidió – y dame una sonrisa…

- Pero…Albert- replicó ella como reprochando el que no escuchara sus palabras.

- Guardaremos estas lágrimas y esta confesión en un secreto rincón de nuestras almas, bajo muchas llaves y cuando sea la hora de afrontarlas , las abriremos juntos . Ahora sonríe- le ofreció un pañuelo que ellla aceptó en silencio entendiendo que él sí la había escuchado- Annie no estará feliz de verte con esa cara…¿ O sí ?

- ¡¿Annie? – el simple hecho de oir ese nombre le hizo brillar los ojos de alegría- ¡¿Annie, dijiste?- El asintió en silencio- Pero…dónde…¿Dónde está…?

- Debe estar con Archie en la sala y la tía Elroy, si es que la tía no ha tenido jaqueca hoy- Sonrió Albert refiriendose a las hipocondrías de la dama.

Candy iba a correr como una chiquilla hacia la sala pero Albert la retuvo de una mano y sugirió

divertido.

- Ve a lavarte la cara, Candy….luces horrible.- ella le sonrió

- Tienes razón, ¡ Seré un relámpago !- se soltó de su mano y corrió a la escalera.

- Te espero aquí…- alcanzó a avisar sin saber si ella lo había escuchado a causa de su loca carrera hacia la

habitación. Se sentó en el puff junto a la escalera todavía más extrañado ante esa ambivalencia en el corazón de Candy; podía llorar de pena y luego con solo mencionarle un nombre sonreir con la más sincera alegría…y así creíase débil…¿ Cómo serlo de ese modo? Cómo era ella capaz de sobreponerse a su propio sufrimiento instantáneamente a causa de su amor tan grande hacia los demás. Candy era un verdadero enigma, que lo hacía feliz y triste a la vez, porque se sentía inútil al no poder lograr darle la felicidad que merecía. Quizá debiera olvidar viejas promesas y hablar con Terry y contarle…Sacudió la cabeza ante lo imposible de la idea. Lo había pensado tantas veces durante esos casi cuatro años sin tener más noticias de él que las que aparecían en las revistas de espectáculos compradas a escondidas de Candy para que no sospechase sus intenciones como asímismo para que no tuviese que leer nada acerca de Terry que pudiera dañarla aún más. Candy no le perdonaría una intromisión como esa en su vida, por muy buenas que fuesen sus intenciones para con ella, porque estaba firmemente convencida de que al haber dejado al muchacho aquella lejana noche en Nueva York había sido la desición correcta para los tres: para Terry, para ella y especialmente para Susana.

Arriba y a solas en su cuarto, luego de repirar hondo y secarse la cara con una toalla de color rosa, Candy se miró al espejo en silencio y se regaló una amplia sonrisa…" Annie "…

El reencuentro de ambas amigas fue muy emotivo. Hacía casi un año desde la última vez que habían estado juntas, manteniendo contacto simplemente a través de cartas las que fueron más escasas durante los últimos meses debido a que los Brighton habían estado de viaje en Europa, para pasar el invierno americano en las bellas tierras españolas, donde poseían una finca.

Archie también recibió su propia bienvenida por parte de la rubia pecosa ya que había pasado dos semanas en California revisando parte de las posesiones de los Andley en ese Estado, pues bajo la supervisión de Albert, había comenzado a participar en los negocios de la familia, ya era todo un profesional con apenas diecinueve años de edad.

Según la conversación que siguió a la bienvenida, Annie había telegrafiado a Archie desde Mallorca para avisarle de su regreso, esperando que la guerra no fuese una amenaza para su viaje, puesto que todo parecía augurar un triunfo por parte de los aliados. Además estaba el temor general luego del atentado al trasatlántico Lusitania dos años atrás, cuando había sido bombardeado por un submarino alemán y además estaba muy fresco el recuerdo del hundimiento del Titanic en el año 1912. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero ante la excentricidad de sus padres ningún fantasma marítimo o militar evitaría el que pasaran las vacaciones en alguno de los tantos lugares del mundo en donde tenían casas. Pero, obviamente mientras la guerra durase, no irían a sus tierras en la campiña inglesa, Gran Bretaña estaba demasiado cerca del lugar del conflicto e Inglaterra, siendo el principal país aliado de Francia en la guerra, estaba más expuesta a alguna represalia por parte del ejército germano.

Gracias a ese telegrama el rubio tercer heredero de los Andley fue a buscar a su novia a los muelles de Nueva York, lugar al que todos los barcos de inmigrantes y cruceros solían arribar, para hacer que sus ocupantes admiraran la majestuosa altivez de la Gran Estatua coronada, símbolo de nuevas esperanzas para quienes se aventuraban en la famosa "Land of Freedom".

Por otro lado, tal como Albert lo había supuesto , la tía abuela Elroy se hubo excusado por culpa de una migraña, retirandose a su habitación antes de que ellos llegaran. Eso era mejor, porque les permitía expresarse con más confianza entre amigos, como estaban ahora.

El gramófono de la sala hacía muy bien su trabajo, reproduciendo fielmente las suaves notas de los Nocturnos de Chopin. Mientras que en los ventanales se oía el constante repiqueteo de gruesos goterones de lluvia que caían incesantemente mientras ellos conversaban al calor de la hoguera en la hermosa chimena de piedra.

- Mallorca es un lugar realmente hermoso- decía Annie, apretando delicadamente la mano de Archie , quien, sentado a su lado miraba a su prima casi con más atención que la que le prestaba a su novia- Las playas son exquisitas y la gente muy amable…aún así, me siento feliz de estar aquí. Durante todo el viaje de ida y el de regreso me sentí terriblemente asustada, porque temí que algo pudiera ocurrir con el barco.- miró amorosamente a Candy y sonrió al decirle- Me alegró mucho recicbir tus cartas, Candy.

- Y a mi el recibir las tuyas, Annie.-sonrió ella- Te confieso que también me tenían preocupada tus viajes,

Amiga.

- Pero Annie ya regresó a casa y no hay nada que temer , sólo hay que esperar que esta tonta guerra acabe

pronto- Susurró Archie, antes de volverse al muro para observar el retrato de su hermano, como los

demás, guardando un respetuoso silencio. El joven se levantó de su cómodo sitio junto a la señorita

Britten y se acercó a la ventana para observar hacia el exterior,moviendo lentamente su vaso de whisky

con gesto triste.

- ¡ Vamos, Archie !- dijo Albert para terminar con el mutismo- No te pongas triste. Todos lamentamos mucho lo de Stear y lo absurdo de esta guerra. Lo queríamos tanto como tú, pero han pasado tres años…la vida continua y debemos sentirnos orgullosos de él, porque ….dió su vida por seguir sus ideales.

- Ideales- refutó Archie con ironía-…Era un verdadero necio a veces. No sé qué pensaba cuando decidió enlistarse en el ejército.

- Fue muy valiente-replicó Candy con pasión- No cualquiera habría hecho eso por su país…incluso yo, debería estar allá ahora ayudando a salvar vidas…

- ¡ Candy!- exclamó Annie asustándose ante los pensamientos de su amiga y los dos hombres se volvieron a verla con la misma incredulidad.

- Lo que Mary Jane me enseñó no sirve de nada conmigo aquí…

- Candy, ni lo pienses…No te dejaré hacer una locura semejante- sentenció serio y directamente William Albert poniendose de pie junto a los ladrillos y rocas que formaban la chimenea y que reflejaban la danza de las llamas con un color dorado sobre ellos. Archie estaba pálido, pero más lo estaba Annie, quien hasta se había quedado muda.

- ¡Está bien, Albert…!- se defendió ella tratando de sonreir pero sin lograrlo- Sé perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo y que prometí obedecerte….Voy a cumplir mi promesa.

Albert dió un suspiro bebiendo su whisky, todavía exaltado y junto a él volvieron a respirar los dos

Novios, pero como Albert no quedaba satisfecho con la respuesta agregó igual de serio:

- No quiero otra pérdida en mi familia por culpa de unos necios que tienen ambiciones napoleónicas...

- Lo siento, Albert- Se disculpó ella mirando a la pálida Annie, que le veía con ojos casi llorozos.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, luego de tres golpecitos y por ella entró Adelaide con su pulcro delantal

blanco sobre el negro uniforme.

- Dispénsenme los señores, pero la cena ya está servida- reverenció.

- Gracias, Adelaide – dijo Albert- ¿Vamos al comedor?

Archie miró a Candy por un segundo para ofrecerle su brazo a Annie, con quien salió seguidos a poca distancia por Candy. Albert, que se había quedado atrás, alcanzó a retenerla por un brazo obligándola a volverse para mirarla a los ojos.

- Recuerda la promesa que hiciste, jovencita- le recordó con el tono paternal que lo caracterizaba- Te advertí que no quiero más locuras como las del San Pablo.

- Sí- susurró sin dejar de verlo a los ojos- Lo siento.

- Candy. Te amamos como si fueses de nuestra misma sangre...Sé que eres diferente al resto del mundo, al resto de las jóvenes de tu misma edad y lo acepto, pero no me gusta que trates de jugar con tu vida y nuestros sentimientos en un momento como este.

- Bueno, pero dime que no le ahorraría un dolor de cabeza a la tía abuela Elroy- sonrió guiñándole un ojo para acabar al fin con la tensión que había creado. Albert esperaba todo menos esa respuesta, esbozó una sonrisa mirando a otro lado tratando de seguir serio pero no pudo y rió al fin de buena gana.

- Personalmente la prefiero con migraña y a ti con nosotros, si lo plateas de ese modo.- La abrazó con fuerza.

- Sí, - sonrió ella divertida desde la altura de su pecho – Es mejor así ¿ No es verdad ? Es muy gracioso ver su cara cuando estoy cerca...Eso no me lo perdería por ir a Francia. Te lo prometo, Albert.

Archie se había vuelto para decir algo, pero al ver la escena tras de sí, giró enseguida el rostro sintiendo

que un gran peso le aplastaba el pecho...¿ Sería posible que Candy hubiese olvidado al descarado Grandchester y estuviese enamorada de Albert? El súbito descubrimiento de esa posible realidad no le dejó tranquilo durante el resto de la velada, ni siquiera logró comer bien.

Archie, apenas probaste la cena- observó Annie suavemente, luego de que esta acabara y ambos quedaron a solas en la biblioteca.

- No tenía apetito, sólo eso- respondió él, peinando sus lacios cabellos dorados con una nerviosa mano.

Annie guardó silencio levantándose de su lado en el sofá, donde habían permanecido tomados de la mano

como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban solos, ya que cuando el joven Cornwell iba a visitarla a su casa, su quisquillosa madre siempre trataba de buscar quehaceres cerca de la pareja para matar cualquier indicio de apasionamiento que pudiese surgir entre ambos. Abrió la cortina y observó la oscura noche cubriendo los árboles cercanos con su oscuro manto que era a veces traspasado por el cegador resplandor de algún relámpago. Con dedos temblorosos limpió las gotas del frío cristal sintiendo enormes ganas de llorar. Habían pasado más de cuatro años desde el comienzo de su compromiso, gracias a Candy, quien había rechazado el cariño de Archie porque amaba a Terry, cediéndole su lugar para que ella, que había amado al muchacho desde el primer día de conocerlo, pudiera ser feliz y Archie había aceptado, quizá resignándose a su destino como amante rechazado. Annie todavía se preguntaba por qué el joven no había terminado con el compromiso luego de ver la suerte que había corrido el romance de Terry y Candy, tal vez su excesiva caballerosidad o su sentido de la lealtad no se lo permitía, tal vez hasta la propia señora Elroy influía en ello; de lo único que estaba segura era de que Archie no la amaba, no como ella quisiera. Sentía que el joven le demostraba la misma ternura que le podría haber demostrado a una hermana...ver así a su novio, cada día, le hacía sentir que independiente de sus intentos por conquistarlo siendo dócil y preocupada, no importaba cuán inmenso fuese el amor que sintiera si no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para vencer al fantasma de Candy en el corazón del muchacho, pues aunque quisiera cerrar los ojos al hecho de que su novio amaba a su mejor amiga no podía hacerlo, no podía mentirse a si misma haciéndose falsas ilusiones con él y se hundía cada día más en un calvario entre decidirse a dejarlo ir o seguir a su lado indefinidamente como la novia no correspondida o bien hasta que él decidiera romper con ella...de todas las posibilidades ninguna era atractiva para ella, pero el tenerlo cerca aunque sólo fuese para sentir el calor de su presencia, el roce de su mano, el sonido de su voz, le hacía infinitamente feliz como infinitamente difícil el renunciar...si pudiese expresar lo que Archibald Cornwell le hacía sentir sería fácilmente resumible en dos palabras: tristemente feliz...¿ Candy habría sentido eso alguna vez con Terry?... o con Anthony...¿Sería que el amor era así?, sufrimiento y alegría entremezclados...

Archie le observó por un momento, no sabía si Annie estaba temblando o era la luz trémula de los faroles del exterior la que le daba esa sensación al reflejarse sobre el cuerpo delicado y hermoso de la muchacha.

- Annie...?

Ella se volvió despacio como sintiendo que él había leído su mente.

- ¿ Sí ?

- ¿ En qué piensas?

- ¿Por qué ?- susurró aferrando secretamente el velillo de la cortina tras su espalda mientras simulaba una sonrisa.

- Te quedaste en silencio durante mucho tiempo.- observó Archie algo intrigado.

- Oh...¿ Lo hice ?- respondió acercándose otra vez al sofá para sentarse junto a él. Archie afirmó en un silencioso movimiento de cabeza.

- No...Sólo me preguntaba cuándo dejará de llover. El ambiente afuera luce tétrico.- Arregló su falda con aire despreocupado mientras Archie continuaba observándola sin saber si creer o no en sus palabras...por todo el tiempo que la conocía podría haberlo adivinado, pero en ella existía ahora una actitud distinta. Annie parecía tan frágil, pero era a la vez tan frívola para ciertas cosas que no sabía como entenderla, porque intuía que bajo esa fachada de despreocupación por ciertas cosas y aspectos de la vida, escondía algo, que estaba en el brillo de sus ojos como una mezcla de misterio y tristeza...Algo que ella no le contaba tal vez por temor o peor aún, por desconfianza. Quizá ni siquiera Candy lo sabía, pues si se trataba de algo relacionado con él, sería ella la primera persona en reprenderlo, porque nada le dolía más que hirieran los frágiles sentimientos de la muchacha a su lado...Hubo un tiempo para hacer elecciones en cuanto a su vida personal y él había elegido ser su protector, no su verdugo. Hasta el momento pensaba que su papel estaba muy bien representado pero desconocía la verdad de Annie; porque él era el verdugo que ella había escogido...Tal vez el dolor de no sentir su amor era un intento redentor contra la culpa que sentía la muchacha por haber privado a su más querida amiga , casi su hermana, de una familia. Lo que estaba muy claro en su mente era que si ella supiese que Candy sentía algo, por mínimo que fuese hacia Archibald, lo dejaría libre y desaparecería del mapa para no importunar a su querida Candy en el camino hacia su felicidad,( esa que tanto merecía después de tantos sacrificios e injusticias sufridas) junto a Archie, quien también merecía ser feliz aunque fuese mediante el sacrificio de sus propios sentimientos de muchacha enamorada. Lamentablemente, por más esfuerzos que hiciera ella no lograba nada en pro de sus deseos para con sus dos seres más queridos...era un fracaso como amiga y un fracaso como novia.

- Era más fácil la vida cuando éramos niños ¿ No es así, Archie?- preguntó ella mirando al vacío, ignorando conscientemente los ojos color cielo que la miraban hacía ya un rato.

- Bueno, cuando eres niño sólo haces cosas de niños, no tienes mayores responsabilidades ni preocupaciones.

- Independiente de haber nacido en una familia bien constituida o no.

- No entiendo, Annie...

- Sí- continuó ella como si no lo escuchara, mirando hacia el frente- parece una contradicción pero, si eres huérfana no te preocupas por nada, excepto de soñar en cómo sería tu vida con un padre y una madre...y el hecho de tener una compañera de juegos, una verdadera hermana aunque no consanguínea hace que la vida sea más simple por el sólo hecho de estar a tu lado.

- Lo dices por Candy...

- Sí. - bajó la vista a sus delicadas manos con evidente malestar- Siempre me dolió mucho el tener que separarme de ella, aún recuerdo lo estúpida y cobarde que fui cuando mamá me prohibió verla...¡ Y yo le hice caso! Actué como una boba, pero ella igual me perdonó.- lo miró por un segundo para ver su reacción pero él continuaba sereno, escuchándola con atención- Mi sueño siempre fue el que nos adoptaran a ambas. Así era el concepto que yo tenía de felicidad cuando niña, con mi linda Candy junto a mi...- Ante esa nueva pausa y lo difícil del tema que había abordado, Archie temió uno de esos llantos que la caracterizaban pero raramente no hubo nada, sólo silencio.

- No podías hacer nada, fue la decisión de tus padres...

- ¡ Pero ellos querían a Candy! – exclamó con vergüenza la joven levantándose con tanto ímpetu que sus largos cabellos jugaron un instante con el aire. Archie bajó el rostro, eso ya lo sabía; gracias a su curiosidad había leído una de las tantas cartas en las que parecía desangrarse pidiéndole perdón por eso y por su actitud frente al castigo de su madre. Sabía que Annie le había pedido renunciar al privilegio de tener una familia a Candy

- No te atormentes más por eso, Annie – se levantó a consolarla ofreciéndole el cálido refugio de sus brazos, como muchas otras veces cuando ella lloraba- Candy está feliz con nosotros ahora...- agregó suavemente y Annie sintió que no sería capaz de privarse de ese contacto, ni de su mano tibia sobre la de ella que descansaba sobre uno de los hombros del muchacho. Era aún la niña boba egoísta de siempre y el que los Brighton cumplieran todos sus deseos la habían convertido aún más en eso , haciendo mucho más cruel la batalla por su propia redención

- ¿Crees que lo está?- murmuró ella- La conozco bien y a pesar de todo hay todavía algo de tristeza en su semblante, ¿ Crees que todavía piensa en Terry?

Ese nombre...Archie aflojó su abrazo apenas al escucharlo como picado por un bicho venenoso, era así como veía a Grandchester, como a un maldito bicho venenoso sin sentimientos...Annie no se sorprendió de la reacción en él, la esperaba incluso, pero aún así le dolió

- ¿Tú lo crees? Fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de Archie. Ella no contestó, continuó sumida en su

regazo cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Ups! - exclamó una conocida voz abriendo la puerta y cerrándola enseguida ante el cuadro tan romántico ante ella, totalmente ignorante de lo que se sentía y se había dicho en esa habitación. Al contrario, pensó que al fin Archie había descubierto lo grandiosa que era Annie, aunque pareciera otra mujer vista desde afuera.

- ¡ Candy ¡- rió la muchacha deshaciéndose muy a pesar suyo del abrazo- entra, que te descubrimos.

Ella volvió a abrir la puerta para entrar con gesto solemne.

- No vi nada .

- ¡ Claro que no, Tontita !- sonrió Annie acercándose a tomar su mano- un abrazo no es un pecado o algo por el estilo.

Archie sonrió también, intrigado todavía. Algo le inquietaba más allá de las alusiones a Terry y era la conducta de Annie y a la vez su propia manera de enfrentarla...No era un novio cariñoso y se sentía más bien incómodo cuando le tocaba consolar a su novia, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no le había costado nada el abrazarla con el agravante de que ni siquiera estaba llorando...¿Acaso era la conducta de Annie lo que estaba alterando su propia manera de actuar...?

- Un atisbo de moral en nuestra señorita rebelde?- Preguntó Archie tratando de olvidarse de sus confusos razonamientos respecto a su novia.

- Nada de eso, creí sinceramente que estarían mejor solos ustedes dos – contestó guiñando un ojo a su amiga, quien se ruborizó hasta que pareció un tomate

- ¡ Candy ¡- exclamó escandalizada

- Es broma- la abrazó – Venía a buscarte, porque ya es tarde. Debemos ir a dormir y además Albert me pidió que enviara a nuestro Romeo al estudio, Charles y él están discutiendo lo de los Leagan y quieren saber tu opinión.

- Muy bien- le contestó Archie besando a Annie en la frente y la mano de Candy. – Nos veremos en la mañana, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.- contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras el joven se excusaba para salir antes que ellas.

- Adelaide me indicó mi habitación – decía Annie mientras salían rumbo a las escaleras

- Oh! No…¿ Cámo se te ocurre dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes cuando todavía tienes mucho que contarme? Dormirás conmigo- sentenció con cariño – como lo hacíamos en el Hogar de la señorita Pony…y no me refunfuñes- sonrió mientras Annie se colgaba de su brazo para comenzar a subir.

La luz de los faroles del esterior era la única luz en el cuarto y ellas cuchicheaban y reían como niñas en medio de la noche. Candy le contaba sobre su reciente visita al Hogar y Annie se explayaba en las maravillas de Mallorca en un grato intercambio de vivencias hasta que el sueño las venció y se durmieron plácidamente unidas por un fraternal abrazo.

Era difícil creer que ya iban a cumplir los dieciocho años, con la idea de Annie casada y la grata esperanza de que quizá Patty viajase a América en los próximos mese si la guerra lo permitía. Con la inglesita el trío estaría completo. Con ella recobrarían parte de la felicidad perdida de los días del Real Colegio San Pablo, en Inglaterra, donde habían vivido los días más especiales de sus jóvenes vidas. Al menos, todo lo que soportaron allí pareció valer la pena, porque habían templado sus personalidades y después de todo aún eran niñas cuando estuvieron en Inglaterra.

El cielo estaba cubierto de albigrises cúmulos de nubes dejando ver su límpido color celeste aquella mañana en el momento que el radiante sol comenzaba a subir en el cenit. Los rosales y árboles del jardín goteaban cristalinas y perezosas de lluvia que habían quedado rezagadas sobre ellas durante la lluvia de la noche.

Adelaide se adelanto como siempre, a abrir la cortina del cuarto de Candy, haciendo que ambas jóvenes se revolvieran en la cama por la súbita luz que se filtraba por la ventana; después se dirigió al baño y luego volvió junto a la cama.

- Señorita Andley- susurró la doncella suavemente- Señorita Brighton, ya es hora del desayuno…son casi las ocho

Candy se despertó antes que Annie y le sonrió un buenos días a Adelaide quien le contestó complacida saliendo de la habitación luego de que Candy se negase a recibir el desayuno en la cama . Observó el plácido sueño de Annie y se levantó silenciosamente para darse un baño.

Luego de un rato y mientras luchaba con uno de los botones de su vestido se percató, gracias al espejo, que Annie le miraba desde el lecho.

- Hola Annie – rió volviéndose a verla

- Hola, Candy- respondió ella desperezándose – es un lindo día- dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana

- Sí, y desayunaremos en la galería por eso. ¿ No te molesta, verdad?

- ¡ Claro que no! Desde allí se puede ver el jardín…

- Uf!- sonrió victoriosa Candy - ¡ Al fin! Parece que tendré que aumentar una talla a mis vestidos. Este me dio la guerra, ¿ Sabías?- se había podido abrochar el botón y no era problema de talla sino de posición, pues siempre le costaba abrochar los botones de esos vestidos que Albert le regalaba y que siempre los llevaban a la espalda.

- Te ves hermosa, Candy – sonrió ella acercándose a la muchacha para ayudarle con el peinado

- No mientas, Annie Brighton. Aunque me cubriera de joyas y maquillaje no sería tan bonita como tú.

Annie se sonrojó…

- Qué aduladora eres – sonrió pensando que ni siquiera por eso podía admirarle Archie. Su rostro se tornó inconscientemente triste. Candy, quien más que verse a ella en el espejo miraba a su amiga se extraño por esa repentina expresión.

- ¿ Pasó algo malo, Annie? ¿ Por qué pones esa cara?

Annie dejó de peinarla y la observó por el cristal

- Nada, sólo que sentí pena porque Patty no está con nosotras. Hace tanto tiempo que no la veo que tal vez no la reconozca cuando la vuelva a ver

- Exagerada…- rió ella - …Dame el cepillo. Yo acabo con…este…espantoso...pelo ensortijado…que me da..- decía entrecortada la voz, con cada cepillada que se daba en el cabello -…más de un dolor…cada mañana

Annie sonrió y se fue al baño pero antes de entrar recordó que sus cosas habían quedado en el cuarto de huéspedes y ahora ella usaba una pijama de Candy.

- Ay1 mi ropa se quedó en el otro cuarto- se quejó afectada- tendré que ir por ella. Espero que no haya nadie en el pasillo.

- - no lo creo- le dijo su rubia amiga- la tía abuela desayuna en el cuarto y en cuanto a Albert y Archie ya deben estar en el estudio…yo puedo ir por tu ropa, Annie.- la morena se animó ante el ofrecimiento pero le sonrió como protesta y salió descalza para no hacer ruido. Abrió la puerta como una espía, muy despacio para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba desierto, porque no quería que nadie la viera despeinada y tan poco presentable. Gracias a Dios no había nadie por lo que logró llegar al cuarto de huéspedes sin problemas. Eligió con algo de prisa su ropa, escogiendo una falda marrón, una blusa blanca bordada finamente, botas y un pañuelo del mismo color de la falda y salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado, puesto que ella era la contra parte de Candy. Sus modales eran suaves y delicados, tanto que a veces a su amiga le parecía verla deslizarse, no caminar por lo suave que se movía.

Había avanzado un poco por el blanco pasillo alfombrado y decorado con retratos antiguos de la familia alternados con otros de hermosos paisajes, todos elegantemente enmarcados y antiguos, haciendo juego perfectamente con los re acondicionados candelabros de bronce, que ahora ostentaban bombillas en lugar de velas gracias al descubrimiento de la electricidad. Oyó el suave cerrar de una puerta tras su espalda y se le congeló la sangre, estaba muy lejos todavía de la habitación de Candy y muy avergonzada ya para correr, por lo que respiró hondo y continuó caminando en espera de que no fuese la señora Elroy

- ¿ Annie?- Estuvo a punto de echar a correr al escuchar esa voz, que denotaba la sorpresa de verla así….¡ Archie no podía verla así! Era una afrenta a su coquetería el estar despeinada y en camisa de dormir…se veía patética y Archie tendría la suficiente caballerosidad de guardar sus carcajadas para cuando estuviese a solas. Se detuvo y se quedó en silencio esperando ya esos pasos que se acercaban haciendo un ruido suave en la alfombra. Había resuelto tomar la situación con filosofía.

- Buenos días – dijo él al llegar a su lado y la expresión en su rostro fue la misma que si la hubiese visto vestida y peinada.

- Buenos días, - sonrió ella a medias apretando los dedos bajo la ropa con una serenidad que no se creía ni ella misma…" Vamos, Archie- se dijo- ríete ahora que me veo espantosa"

- Debí imaginar que dormirías con Candy- observó el muchacho, viendola con un brillo de tierna diversión en los ojos – Es la tradición de ustedes, ¿ No es así?

Ella asintió con un silencioso gesto y como Archie seguía viendo a esa extraña Annie, quien a pesar del desaliño matinal seguía tan linda como siempre, no tuvo más remedio que hablar, para olvidarse de lo difícil que era no estar roja por la ofuscación.

- Sí, me está esperando para que bajemos a desayunar en la galería.

- Ah, ¡ Qué bien! Desayunaremos ahí también con Albert, si no les molesta y no tienen más confesiones que hacerse, claro-

- Oh! Claro que no nos molestará estar con ustedes. Ya conoces a Candy, ella disfruta estando con todos nosotros…

- Ló sé. Es una lástima que la tía abuela no piense lo mismo de su familia y nos evite cuanto más le sea posible.- Annie le sonrió como afirmación, lo trivial de la conversación se llevaba lentamente su malestar y de pronto notó que ya no temblaba ni le ardía la cara

- El rosa te sienta muy bien- observó él al fin y ella volvió a ruborizarse al sentirlo como una broma, cosa totalmente lejos de la realidad

- Gracias. -* susurró- si me disculpas debo vestirme, Candy me espera.

Archie le cedió el paso, pues estaban ante la puerta.

- Claro, perdona…- se disculpó despidiéndose con una silenciosa pero respetuosa sonrisa. El sabía que por dentro Annie se estaba torturando con la idea de su apariencia…Ella sonrió también algo cohibida e iba a entrar cuando el le dijo, reteniéndola con la voz.

- Annie…

La chica le miró en silencio

- No es broma, luces hermosa- hizo una reverencia para bajar luego de que ella le correspondiera el gesto con una sonrisa tímida y tranquila.

- Al fin llegas- exclamó Candy mientras Annie cerraba la puerta y ella abría de par en par las dos enormes ventanas de su cuarto- Pensé que te habías extraviado o peor aún, que Archie te había raptado, como un típico caballero feudal. ¿ Y esa cara ¿- sonrió al ver el divertido gesto de Annie de ausencia y tragedia a la vez - ¡ Qué te pasó, Annie?

- Oh, Candy!…¡Mírame!. ¡ Estoy hecha un desastre y Archie me descubre en el pasillo! Es tan buen act…- se detuvo en seco al comprender que heriría a su amiga si terminaba de decir aquella palabra, pero se corrigió en seguida, pero ya era tarde pues Candy se acercaba a la cama con rostro pensativo- …Es tan caballero que no se rió en mi cara por mi facha

- Ibas a decir buen actor, ¿cierto, Annie?- La morena guardó silencio sintiendo culpa. Candy le miró con cariño- No pongas esa cara, tontita- sonrió sin demostrarle su tristeza- ¿ No dejarás de pronunciar esa palabra sólo por mí…? Sería ridículo- susurró llegando a la conclusión de que en casi dos años no oía la palabra actor de nadie en casa excepto de la malintencionada de Eliza o Neil en su defecto, cuando se dedicaba a acosarla con ese repulsivo juego suyo de amor- odio…recién se daba cuenta de que era tanto lo que la querían sus amigos que le evitaban el sufrimiento del recuerdo borrando de su léxico esa simple e inofensiva palabra: "ACTOR". Quiso llorar por pena y alegría pero no podía revelarle a Annie la debilidad que por dos años había estado ocultando de todos, Albert ya la había descubierto y era mejor que ese fuera un secreto de ambos solamente. Annie todavía la miraba con la expresión que tiene una persona cuando comete un error irreparable- Annie…- balbuceó débilmente la rubia muchacha al fin- …jamás había notado todo lo afortunada que soy de tenerlos conmigo.- Annie corrió a abrazarla muy fuerte

- Perdóname- susurró totalmente avergonzada y arrepentida por su indiscreción, Candy le abrazó sonriendo

- Gracias por quererme tanto- guardó silencio por un instante y luego le preguntó para cambiar el tema- ¿ Qué decías de Archie?

- Que no se rió de verme tan desarreglada…

- ¿ Por qué iba a reírse si te ves tan linda así?

- ¿ Lo crees realmente…?- la miró ansiosa y Candy pudo notar que Annie tenía en sus ojos café el mismo brillo de tristeza reprimida que ella observaba a diario en los propios. Le sonrió afirmativamente como respuesta y luego le dijo para terminar con esa situación tan delicada.

- Anda, ve a bañarte. Pude prepararte el baño mientras ibas por tu ropa. Si te apresuras podremos alcanzar a William Albert y Archie.- Annie se levantó y le sonrió mientras se iba al baño agradeciéndole el gesto

- Oh , Annie…- le detuvo Candy como si recordase algo de repente, justo cuando ella iba a cerrar la puerta. Annie se volvió a mirarla con el rostro sereno- El rosa te queda fantástico….- La chica le sonrió alegremente ante el sentimiento de deja-vú real que experimentó. Archie no le había mentido para agradarle o para seguir la comedia de su novio perfecto….Candy era como un reflejo de todas las cosas buenas de los Andley. Tal vez ella misma era la que las provocaba, era la fuente donde emanaba la bondad y sinceridad que ellos daban y recibían, por eso Archie la amaba, por eso Anthony y Terry la habían amado. El amor de Candy por los demás era tan puro e inmenso que podía transformar a las personas, suavizarlas, provocar el mismo sentimiento pero a la inversa…¿¡ Cómo no desear ser un poco como ella!, pensó mientras la tibia agua de la tina cubría su cuerpo, …cómo igualar las virtudes de su querida amiga hermana, ese desapego a lo vacuo, a las vanidades. El tener el alma y las manos abiertas siempre para dar y dar sin cansarse y sin esperar retribución. Sabía que el amor de las damas del Hogar, Patty, los Andley y el propio podían retribuir un poco esa entrega desinteresada pero la felicidad de Candy estaba lejos de sus manos, incluso de las de William Albert, quien seguramente daría todo por hacerla feliz de verdad. La felicidad de Candy sólo sería completa cuando Terrence Grandchester estuviese a su lado, allí estaría completa. Annie lo sabía muy bien, tan bien como sabía que su propia felicidad se completaría con Archie a su lado, amándola como lo había soñado desde que lo había conocido …Cuánto tiempo aguantaría ella con ese dolor en su corazón. No era tan fuerte ni tan valiente como Candy, le temía al dolor y odiaba exponerse a la simple idea de perder a Archie. Había dado tanto de ella mmisma por ese amor, ella lo amaba de verdad…aún cuando no tenía un punto de comparación para ese cariño, pues era Archie el primer y único amor que había tenido en su vida, nunca había mirado a otro. Candy, en cambio, había tenido a su príncipe, lo había perdido, enterrándolo con apenas diez y seis años de edad y había llorado su muerte hasta que un amor más maduro le ganó el alma a fuerza de peleas, malentendidos y pequeñas bendiciones. Todo eso había hecho que Candy sintiera algo tan fuerte por Terry, por ese agónico robo de momentos mágicos a lo adverso…Terry y Candy parecían predestinados, hechos el uno para el otro . ¿ Cuál de los dos podía ser más granuja si se lo proponía? Terry era un extravagante loco y Candy una extravagante rebelde, verlos a ambos cuando se reunían siempre para acabar discutiendo embromados por cualquier tontería era como ver las olas del Atlántico chocando contra los acantilados de Tintagel…Mágico, supremo, impredecible. Dos fuerzas que se encontraban, chocaban y se repelían pero que no podían existir sin ese juego natural y primitivo…

- Annie-…- llamó la graciosa voz dulzona de Candy – apúrate , Annie…

- Ya salgo!- gritó ella, Sacada de golpe de sus pensamientos mientras empezaba a secarse, recordando el brillo de los ojos de Archie en su memoria…" Te amo, Archie…" se dijo en silencio mientras comenzaba a vestirse " pero , ¿qué debo hacer si tú no me correspondes…?"

La galería estaba acogedora, los dos rubios herederos se levantaron al ingreso de las muchachas a la clara habitación de cristales. Afuera el verde reinaba en gloria y majestad en los árboles y plantas, que reflejando los rayos del sol parecían tener brillo propio.

- Mira,- observó Albert – Tus inmensos ojos están ahí afuera, Candy- sonrió mientras le acomodaba el asiento, ella sonrió algo ruborizada.

- Exagerado como siempre, Albert. Uno de estos días tu nariz crecerá como la de Pinocho.

Archie sonrió mientras ayudaba a Annie a sentarse. La mesa de cubierta de cristal ya estaba servida para los cuatro.

- La tía abuela no desayunará con nosotros…- observó Candy, al ver el asiento de la dama desocupado.- menos mal que le llevan la comida al cuarto sino ya se habría desnutrido. Creo que para salud mental y física como para la mía sería una buena idea ir a la casa del bosque por un tiempo, por último para planear una estrategia desesperada a ver si logro romper su muro- Albert sonrió como todos ante esa frase

- Ponte un casco y usa un cañón- sugirió Archie- y tal vez lo logres- sorprendió a todos por esa alusión neutral y un tanto cómica a la guerra

- No me miren así- sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas- Hay que empezar a desbaratar esta guerra de algún modo ¿ No?

- Sí, pero…- interrumpió Annie algo preocupada

- Pero, Annie Brighton, no hay peros en esto- le contestó su novio mirandola a ella y después a Candy- No eres buena estratega, Candy. Napoleón te lleva un siglo de ventaja y no le has sacado partido nunca. Tú eres como un picto…píntate la cara y da el golpe de gracia como siempre….Sé tú misma, no te amedrentes por su presencia. Sé que puede parecer tía Ogra pero estoy seguro que tiene su punto débil y tú eres a veces como la flecha que da en el talón de Aquiles cuando nadie lo espera.

Annie no quiso oir entre palabras la admiración que Archie no podía ocultar, por lo que bebió en silencio su jugo de naranja, Albert estaba tan impresionado como todos en la mesa de la nueva actitud de Archie

- Ella no me dejará- fue la simple respuesta de ella antes de comenzar a comer – La conozco. Es tan terca y dura como Flammy y la Superiora del San Pablo juntas…No puedo con ella- y batió la blanca servilleta en señal de rendición haciéndoles reír- lloverían piedras antes de que me aceptara. Ya me resigné. No tiene obligación de quererme y no la culpo- sonrió para ponerse seria.

- Pero, no es mala idea un retiro al bosque- observó el pensativo Albert- podré tocar mi gaita y tal vez podamos ayudarte a encontrar el punto débil de Nelson Elroy antes de tu Waterloo, querida.

- ¡ Irían conmigo!- exclamó ella feliz

- ¡ Claro!- fue la alegre respuesta de todos.

- Me gusta eso! Incluso lo de la gaita…

- Pero no cante victoria aún, pequeña- le dijo Albert ignorando la alusión a su hobby- Mañana es el cumpleaños de los queridos hermanos Leagan y debemos quedarnos acá mientras John prepara la casa hasta que sea habitable…

- Pero no llevemos sirvientes- pidió ella haciendo una mueca divertida- sería inapropiado para mis planes y yo quería cocinar…Annie también cocina y de maravilla!

El gesto en los rostros masculinos no se hizo esperar y no fue precisamente grato para la pecosa.

- Tú "tratas" de cocinar- corrigió Archie haciendo hincapié en lo de tratar.

- No te burles – se defendió – He mejorado mucho. Ya sé hacer muchos platos complicados

- Con un sabor igual de complicado…- bromeó Albert esta vez bebiendo su café.

- -UFF!- bufó ella- Annie…¿ Ves con lo que debo lidiar a diario?

Annie le sonrió tomando su mano para decirle guiñándole un ojo par reír las dos con diversión porque ellos se quedaron callados y sin protestar

- Bueno, esta vez yo pelearé a tu lado..

- Un punto para ellas- admitió Albert mirando a Archie- cero para nosotros. No podemos morir de inanición en la casa del bosque. Debemos ceder en este punto. Yo puedo cazar

- Empate entonces- aceptó Annie tomando la mano de su novio sin soltar la de Candy, los cuatro reían felices. Afuera el aire estaba fresco y movía los cúmulos de nubes con pereza mientras el sol empezaba a brillar con más fuerza a medida que el día avanzaba, iluminando cada vez más la galería para la complacencia de los cuatro amigos reunidos


	2. Mil caminos

Candy Candy todos los derechos reservados, no me pertenece (lástima)

Un avance cortito de lo que se viene...Gracias por todo el feedback! ;) espero más! jejejeje...este trocito es sólo para confirmar que sigue la historia!

El estudio estaba en silencio, simplemente roto por el tic tac monótono del reloj de pendulo, mientras Archie, Albert, Neil y su padre más el abogado de los Leagan, el señor Stevens y Welles, el asesor de los Andley se miraban seriamente, producto del giro que había tomado la conversación entre ellos. Ajenos al trinar alegre de las aves en el exterior que a ratos se filtraba traído por alguna ráfaga que se colaba por las enormes ventanas. El viejo Leagan ocupaba el lugar de honor puesto que se hayaban en su propio despacho mientras que el resto se sentaba ante el en cómodoas butacas de cuero a excepción de Neil que estaba parado a la diestra de su progenitor clavando la mirada altiva en el rostro de Alber especialment pues se hallaba bien enterado de lo estrecha de su relación con Candy y eso le hacía hervir la sangra y no podía siquiera disimularlo.

-Me ofende profundamente la decisión que quieres tomar, William Albert respecto de nuestra sociedad. Según los Libros mis cuentas no tienen problema alguno, es más, mi patrimonio ha tenido un repunte muy a pesar de la Guerra y sus consecuencias.-pero para mí, el hecho de que pretendas retirarte no me resulta satisfactorio. Asumo que Neil tomará tu lugar a la cabeza de tus empresas y mil disculpas para con ambos pero creo que él aún no está preparado para tal responsabilidad.-Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?-se adelantó un paso exaltado el joven pero se vió obligado a retroceder ante la mano alzada de su padre a modo de traba. A pesar de su tozudez y desverguenza Neil aún le tenía respeto al viejo, al fin y al cabo de él provenía todo cuanto despilfarraba tratando de llenar sus vacios existenciales, tratando de olvidarse de todo sumiendose en el alcohol, las apuestas y alguna que otra mujer de reputación dudosa.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes...-observó Albert, ignorando al chico y sin quitar la vista del ancinao-debo de velar por mis posesiones tanto como tú-

-Lo sé, pero...de dónde has sacado la idea de que Neil quedará a cargosi me retiro?...-la respuesta de su padre dejó pasmado al chico quien para evitar no explotar de ira se alejó a la ventana apretando los puños y dientes con fiereza.

-Es lo más lógico, es tu heredero directo...ya es mayor de edad y tiene escuela...

-Ay , Albert! qué precavido eres...-le contestó el señor Leagan como si no hubiesen más personas allí- Te admiro, Yo solia ser como tú. Claro que Neil quedará a cargo de la fortuna Leagan pero en su momento. tal vez y no lo haga hasta que yo me muera. He nombrado s Stevens como mi albacea al menos hasta que mi querido hijo demuestre ser capaz de llevar adelante una empresa. ste hombre ha estado conmigo por más de 15 años y la lealtad que me preofesa no la he visto en mi familia aunque me duela admitirlo. Mi abogado ya tiene el poder firmado por mi. Todo está legalmente en su lugar...Cuando quiera puedo remitirtelos si es que cambias de parecer.

William Albert se mantuvo en silencio mientras Archie lo miraba un tanto ansioso

-Sabes que la guerra tiene al país en estado de alerta. EL hecho de tener bancos y acciones en las areás mercantiles más rentables hasta ahora puede ser un arma de doble filo.

-lo sé. No me extrañaría que despúes de todo el dinero gastado tan estúpidamente, sin contar todas las vidas que se han perdido esta guerra nos lleve a una recesión.

-Exacto...eso es lo que me preocupa-le contestó el, continuando ese dialogo sólo de dos...

-Realmente crees que Mexico acepte el trato que tanto se rumora le ha ofrecido Alemania?

Es una oferta tentadora...-contestó Albert mientras el anciano ofrecía un puro a quienes sabía fumaban, Stevens y Welles y encendía uno también para él

Es más que eso, Mexico es un país grande y para ellos sería bastante provechoso recuperar Nuevo Mexico, Arizona y Alta California, no? No sería grato para nosotros perder las tierras que tanto costó ganar en el pasado. Terminar con el tratado de 1848 sería traer la guerra a nuestra propia puerta-Intervino Archie-La mejor decisión, a mi parecer es continuar apoyando a Francia y tratar de mantener el liderazggo económico. Despues de todo la guerra no debiera ser eterna...y cuando acabe los involucrados tendrán que comenzar a pedir prestamos para recuperar sus propias economías.

-Brillante, Cornwell...eres un joven muy sagaz!-celebro el anciano- Has oído Neil! tu primo sí se preocupa de la situación-Si...-barbotó él- siento mucho no haber leído el periodico esta mañana ni haber puesto tanat atención a las clases de historia y geografía, papá...Con su permiso-salió del estudio como una seta tan humillado como no podía soportar.

-Ves William Albert por qué te digo que mi hijo aun no está preparado para la posesión del liderazgo en mis asuntos? es muy visceral, muy altivo e inestable...realmente no sé en qué fallé...todo lo que hice para en bienestar de él y su herman simplemente fueron fracasos...

Por eso Stevens, te necesito a cargo de mis empresas, conmigo o sin mi,

-Gracias por la confianza, señor Leagan-contestó el en medio de una reverencia y se inclinó hacia Albert.-Ahora, si me permite señor Andley espero realmente que reconsidere su posición e cuanto al capital de mi representado. Usted ha visto nuestros trabajoes en conjunto, ha seguido de cerca mis movimientos en ausencia del Señor Leagan. El señor Welles aquí presente ha trabajado conmigo en la busca de mayor productividad a sus bienes en conjunto- el aludido asentía con un moviemiento de cabeza ante cada aclaración, en silencio, con la serena mirada tras los diminutos espejuelos.

-Albert...-Intervino Archie-Creo que el señor Stevens tiene razón, recuerda cuánto se hizo por la familia en tu ausencia. Welles ha sido y es tu mano derecha y también merece que su opinión se escuche

Albert lo observó sabiendo lo que le iba a decir. No podía negar que era Neil quien lo incomodaba en la sociedad y neil ya no estaba en ella ni lo habia estado...

-Creo que los libros de la familia los últimos 10 años tienen la palabra en todo esto, avalan en su totalidad el trabajo conjunto de las dos familias, señor Andley,

-Está bien..-Aceptó el al final- Lamento ser reiterativo, le dijo al señor Leagan-Pero si Neil entra al negocio sin haber cambiado de actitud o haber demostrado que pese a su personalidad es capaz de llevar adelante la empresa yo retiro mi participación y con ello todo el capital de nuestra familia. Perdóna que lo diga pero lamento ver cómo malgasta su vida y tu dinero en vez de apoyarte.

El anciano sólo asintió con una triste sonrisa, aceptando la mano que le tendía Albert quien se había puesto de pie.

-Gracias, Albert, por confiar en nosotros-

-No lo agradezcas, sólo le doy crédito al esfuerzo. Archie, Welles...debemos ya marcharnos. enemos una junta en el Banco en una hora, Si gusta sr, Stevens, Puede venir con nosotros.

-No es mala idea. Stevens, por favor acompañalos. Ojalá todas los problemas se solucionaran como ahora solucionamos el nuestro

-Ojalá -contestó Albert luego de despedirse de él- Todo va en debatir...y tener buenos argumentos.

Eliza se peinaba con coquetería ante el espejo de su tocador, observando con orgullo y como siempre el resultado que sus 20 años le daban a su cuerpo mientras alzaba una ceja ante el incesante parloteo lastimero de su hermano

-Fue humillante y ese estúpido de Cornwell y su clase de historia...

Elisa suspiró

.Aceptalo, hermanito, tu cerebro es pobre...y aún m´pas con el recuerdo constante de la estúpida pobretona de Pony

-No la metas en esto"-advirtió y ELisa le contestó con una sonrisa sarcastica, por lo inútil que le parecia dicha advertencia

-Y qué harás NEil? Golpearme? No seas Estúpido!- se puso de pie para observarse en gloria y majestad ante el espejo-Pasado mañana es nuestra fiesta. Animate! puedo pedirle a Clarisse que venga a hacerte compañía si así lo quieres. Tiene más clase y más experiencia que tu mojigata huérfana.- Lo miró de soslayo, disfrutando más que todo esa última frase-Que no te presta la menor atención. Eres igual de desgraciado que yo por causa de esa zorra, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo- se sentó a su lado para acariciarle el rostro-Es que tú eres un debilucho, hermanito.-sonrió finalmente para darle un beso en la coronilla.

-Me las pagarán, Candy, Archie, Albert! todos van a saber quién soy y de lo que soy capaz!

-oh! Neil! -se atrevió a ironizar que le temía de pronto- qué miedo me das.! - se tiró a su lado en la cama para reirse en su cara

-No te burles, Elisa


End file.
